a Verdadeira versão!
by Anamateia
Summary: vocês finalmente saberão, quem tá falando a verdade, se eh Tala, ou Kali, se nao conhecem eles, leiam collins, mas bem... fic de niver da minha querida amiga Lemmie Chan, beijos! mandem reviews!


**E AÍ, BELEZA????**

Antes de começar essa fic é pelo aniversário da minha querida amiga, Lemmie chan que faz aniversário hoje dia 7 de novembro, então esse é meu presente espero que goste e a todos, mandem reviews e aproveitem e deixem uma dedicatória pra querida lemmie, e também me ajudem a chegar a review 400... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Será uma parte nunca contada no Collins, de como Kali e Tala se conheceram e tiveram seu amor de verão... e vamos ver quem está falando a verdade... o encontro romântico de Kali ou as férias pervertida de Tala??? vamos a fic...

Blábláblá- fala normal!!!

_blábláblá_- pensamentos!!!

_Blábláblá- _música!!!

((blábláblá))- notas da autora!!!

Amor de verão...

Na belíssima praia de algum lugar, algum país, areia branquinha, um mar azul, o céu ensolarado e sem nuvens, um belo lugar para relaxar, curtir, e para muitos... se apaixonar...

Pai de Kali- divirta-se...

Kali- como quer que eu me divirta se eu estou longe do meu irmão??? – falava triste.

Pai de Kali- escuta minha filha seu irmão está com os amigos dele...

Kali- hm...

Pai de Kali- divirta-se, eu venho mais tarde.

Kali- ok...

Pai de Kali- até logo minha filha!!! – e dá um beijo

Kali- até logo papai!!! – o pai de Kali sai. Kali fica andando na praia como não conhecia ninguém estava sozinha até que recebe uma ligação.

Erol- Kali???

Kali- Erol, como vai?? – com alegria.

Erol- bem e você??

Kali- sozinha!! Como está aí na Finlândia???

Erol- eu estou... – e de repente a voz de uma guria chata.

???????- oi "irmã do Erol"!!! avisando hoje tu vai conhecer uma pessoa muito especial!!!

Kali- peraí como é??? – espantada com as palavras.

????????- hoje, você vai conheceu alguém muiiiiiittttooooo especial!!!

Kali- como sabe disso??? – estranhando muito o que ela disse.

????????- ora... eu sou a cigana!!! – dizia com convicção. E Kali ouvindo no telefone e de repente começa uma discussão.

Erol- ora saia daqui garota!!!

Kali- tá tudo bem???

Erol- está, é só a pentelha aqui... SOME DAQUI GAROTA... ALGUÉM TIRA ELA DAQUI!!!! – aquela gritaria, Kali é obrigada a afastar o fone do ouvido e após uma queda do telefone no chão.

Kali- que bagunça... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs...

Erol- escuta, não vá se engraçar para nenhum garoto viu!!!

Kali- se acalme Erol, se tudo ficar do jeito que está, não vai acontecer nada!!!! – falava tão "animada".

Erol- isso é bom!!!

Kali- ¬¬'_homens..._

Erol- bem eu vou indo, eu te ligo depois!!! OK???

Kali- ok... beijos!!

Erol- bejão, até a vista!!! – e desliga o telefone.

Kali- que desanimo... – e vai andando até que sem querer dá o famoso encontrão em uma pessoa e acaba derrubando seu celular.

??????- desculpe... – falava meio frio.

Kali- que isso a culpa foi minha!!! – e ela olha... era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Tala Ivanov.

Tala- seu celular... – e entrega a ela.

Kali- ah... obrigado... – e pega o celular.

Tala- meu nome é Tala... – muito impressionado com a beleza da garota. Pele bronzeada, cabelos lisos cor de chocolate no meio das costas. Duas mechas da frente do cabelo são presas com uns troços dourados. Olhos violeta. Um pouco mais baixa que Tala, o que a faz alta. Magra de um jeito saudável, extremamente bonita.

Kali- sou Kalena mas me chamam de Kali!!!! – muito impressionada, por estar na frente de um dos melhores lutadores de beyblade do mundo, sem falar que ele é um gato.

Tala- bem eu vou indo seus amigos devem estar te esperando...

Kali- eu não vim com amigos... eu... estou sozinha!!!

Tala- hm... então somos dois!!!!

Kali- e sua equipe de beyblade??? – e os dois vão andando na praia.

Tala- Bryan e Spencer odeiam praia, estão lá na Rússia!!! Kai nunca mais falei com ele!!!

Kali- poxa vida, que chato!!!

Tala- é até bom, eu vim para cá me acalmar...

Kali- o que houve??

Tala- tem vezes que... eu fico meio...

Kali- de saco cheio de beyblade!!!

Tala- é... queria algo novo!!! Mas...

Kali- se quer algo novo, faça!!! Porque ninguém vai fazer nada pra você!!! Eu sei disso muito bem!!!

Tala- como assim??

Kali- desde que meu irmão foi estudar fora, eu fiquei sempre sozinha... é horrível isso... todos me julgam por causa da minha classe social, e...

Tala- e você pensa que o mundo é o pior lugar do mundo!! – dizia ele convencido disso.

Kali- é... – e os dois se olham. E Tala meio sem jeito.

Tala- er... não sei se você vai achar atrevimento... mas...

Kali- tomar um sorvete com você??? – e Tala fica ainda mais vermelho. E não era de sol.

Tala- er... seria...

Kali- adoraria!!!!

Tala- rs... vamos??

Kali- vamos!!! – e os dois vão até a sorveteria, e lá ficam conversando sobre a vida, sobre as quedas, as batalhas que tiveram que enfrentar, tudo. Em poucas horas ambos foram se soltando e quem olhava pensava que são amigos de anos já.

Tala- nossa você é descendente de faraó??? Incrível...

Kali- incrível nada, esse é meu maior castigo!!!

Tala- por causa do preconceito das pessoas...

Kali- é todo mundo acha que eu sou arrogante, mas eu não sou... – e seu celular toca novamente.

Tala- tudo bem atenda!!!

Kali- ok... com licença!!! – e ela sai.

Tala- _ela é incrível... o que estou falando??? Será??? Dane-se ela é demais... linda, inteligente, engraçada, divertida!!! Nunca conheci ninguém assim!!!! _– e ela volta.

Kali- era meu irmão...

Tala- está tudo bem??

Kali- está sim...

Tala- olha, eu soube que vai ter uma festa, quer ir comigo???

Kali- claro... – e mais tarde os dois vão a festa na beira da praia, tudo super show, som do bom ((na opinião deles)), comida e bebida a vontade. E Kali aparece com um vestido branco com floral, acentuava seu corpo, estava muito bonita.

Tala- você está linda!!!

Kali- obrigada... - gentil e meio envergonhada. A festa tava um máximo, todos estavam muito doido. E depois de horas Kali e Tala saem da festa.

Tala- essa festa foi um máximo!!

Kali- você fica bonito quando sorri!!! – olhando pra Tala, e o mesmo pega a mão da menina.

Tala- e você fica linda de qualquer maneira!!! – e um olhando pro outro, a luz do luar, o barulhos das ondas, qual é... eles finalmente deram o primeiro beijo apaixonado, eles se separam tempo depois, e ficam se olhando.

Kali- rs...

Tala- desculpe... – achando que tinha feito algo errado.

Kali- ela estava certa... – falando com ela mesmo.

Tala- ela quem????

Kali- uma garota, ela me disse que eu ia conhecer alguém especial...

Tala- sério??

Kali- ela acertou em cheio!!! – e abraça Tala, e lhe dá mais um beijo.

E assim fica o verão, eles namoraram, era um casal fofo e meigo, até acabar o verão, ela foi pro Egito, ele foi pra Rússia, mas como todos sabem eles voltam a se encontrar no Japão no collins pra ser exato, e... como eu mudei a fic, então vocês saberão como será o reencontro, e como cada um irá reagir, e se for ver quem falou a verdade sobre o amor de verão... decidam vocês!!! Beijos, e FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO LEMMIE-CHAN!!!!!


End file.
